The present invention provides a novel series of mono- and di-thiophosphate esters containing an isoxazolinone system, which have valuable insecticidal and acaricidal properties; the invention also provides insecticidal and/or acaricidal compositions containing the novel compounds of the invention and a process for preparing these compounds.
Insects and arachnids cause considerable damage to plants, both agricultural and domestic, can be a serious danger to health or, as best, are a considerable nuisance. Accordingly, considerable sums are spent on their destruction. Although many insecticides and acaricides are available, many of them have to be used with considerable care because they endanger the health of humans or other animals or because of their phytotoxicity. Moreover, because of their short life cycles, insects and arachnids can develop immunity to many of the commonly used insecticides and acaricides and, accordingly, there is always a continuing need for new compounds exhibiting insecticidal and/or acaricidal properties.